Le Malheur Des Uns Fait Le Bonheur Des Autres
by Yuki Ysha
Summary: Un été pas comme les autres à Privet Drive. Quelques imprévus facheux...dont un meutre au numero 4.


**Soyez indulgents, c'est la première fois que je poste autre chose qu'une review.**

- Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi ! Comment ! Vingt ans ! Vingt ans que je te connais ! Vingt ans que je t'ai aimé, supporté dans les moments où j'en pouvais plus ! Et tu oses me dire que tu veux me quitter ? Et Dudley ? Tu as pensé à lui ? Non bien sûr ! Tout ce qui compte pour toi c'est ta pute !

- Ce n'est pas une pute, c'est une femme bien !

- Une femme bien ? Une femme bien ? Si elle ose me voler mon mari, c'est que ce n'est pas une femme bien !

- Je n'ai rien à faire de ce que tu peux bien penser. Je ne t'aime plus. C'est elle mon avenir.

- Je t'interdis de me quitter ! Tu m'entends ? Je te l'interdis ! fit Pétunia hystérique.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! Je te quitte un point c'est tout. Et tu ne pourras rien faire contre ça. Ma décision est prise. Pour ce qui est de Dudley je prends sa garde.

- Comment ? Certainement pas ! C'est mon fils !

- Il est aussi le mien, je te rappelle !

- Je suis sa mère, il a besoin de moi !

- Et moi je suis son père ! J'ai un emploi ! J'ai de l'argent ! Toi tu n'as rien ! Sans moi tu n'es rien ! Tu n'as pas de travail, et bientôt plus de maison ! Tu ne gagneras jamais sa garde ! dit méchamment Vernon. Un enfant a besoin d'équilibre, de quelqu'un qui puisse s'occuper de lui, et ça, jamais tu ne pourras le lui apporter ! Tu n'auras pas de quoi le rendre heureux, alors que moi si !

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire !

- Essaie toujours. Tu ne peux rien faire, se moqua Vernon.

Puis il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Vernon ! Reviens ici ! Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! Vernon regarde-moi !

Mais après une courte pause, Vernon repris calmement sa marche.

- Non ! Tu ne partiras pas comme ça, hurla Pétunia.

Sur ce, elle chercha du regard quelque chose qui pourrait l'empêcher de partir. Son regard se posa alors sur un coupe-papier. Elle se dirigea prestement vers la table basse, se saisit du coupe-papier et marcha à grands pas jusqu'à son mari, tout en continuant à lui hurler dessus.

- Jamais il partira ! Il doit rester avec moi ! Il a besoin de l'amour d'une mère !

- Ma future femme fera l'affaire, déclara Vernon en posant la main sur la poignée de la porte.

- Certainement pas !

Elle franchit les derniers pas entre elle et son mari, et enfonça rageusement le coupe-papier entre ses deux omoplates. La main de Vernon se crispa sur la poignée, puis après quelques secondes la prise se relâcha et il s'effondra au sol.

Haletante, le coupe-papier à la main, Pétunia regarda son mari à terre. Elle ne savait que faire. Le poignard improvisé glissa de sa main. Complètement dépassée par ce qui venait de se passer, ses jambes lâchèrent et elle tomba à genoux près de son mari. Elle se pencha vers lui, le retourna et fébrilement chercha son pouls. Rien.

« Je l'ai tué…Je l'ai tué… » Cette phrase tournait sans cesse dans sa tête. Les mains tremblantes, le visage pâle, et paralysée au point de ne plus pouvoir bouger.

Puis soudain elle repris ses esprits. Oui elle l'avait tué, et alors ? Ne l'avait-il pas mérité ? Ne fallait-il pas qu'elle trouve une solution pour pouvoir garder son fils ? Eh bien voilà, c'était trouvé ! Simple et rapide. Mais problème. Que faire du corps ? Reprise de panique.

« Merde…merde…merde…que faire du corps…que faire du corps… » Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas attendre que son fils rentre de sa promenade et lui annoncer que son père avait succombé à un traître coupe-papier ! Non, décidément non ! Et le pauvre risquait d'être traumatisé en voyant le pauvre homme sans vie. Que faire alors ? Que faire ?

À ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu les pas dans les escaliers.

- Ma tante ?

Cette dernière sursauta et se retourna vers l'origine de la voix. Et là elle vit Potter !

« Arg ! encore ce sal gosse ! Qu'est ce qu'il regarde comme ça ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, le corps ! Suis-je bête ! Tiens, il bouge plus. Ni le corps ni lui. Ah ah, le pauvre chéri ne va pas bien ? Bah, il n'avait pas qu'à être là ! »

- Ma tante…, fit Harry incertain. Il avait bien sûr entendu la dispute. Comment ne pas le faire de toute façon ? C'est d'ailleurs parce qu'il n'entendait plus rien qu'il avait décidé de descendre. Mais il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à voir la scène suivante. Son oncle allongé sur le sol, dans une mare de sang, les yeux écarquillés, un coupe-papier au pied de sa tante et cette dernière à genoux, près de l'oncle à terre.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? »ne put-il pas s'empêcher de penser.

- Il est…il est… ?

- Il est mort.

- Oh !

- Oui.

- Mais…mais…tu…enfin…tu… ?

- Oui.

- Mais…mais…pourquoi ? fut la seule chose qu'il réussi à demander.

- Pourquoi quoi ? Tu peux pas faire des phrases comme tout le monde ?

Elle ne savait pas d'où elle trouvait tout ce sang froid, mais elle en était très heureuse. Elle ne désirait surtout pas s'effondrer en larmes devant son ingrat de neveu, et passer pour une faible aux yeux de celui-ci.

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? fini par dire Harry, l'hébétude passée. Je veux dire, ce n'était pas la peine !

- Bien sûr que si ! Il allait prendre mon Dudley !

- Mais t'en sais rien ! C'est lui qui a décidé de te quitter pour aller avec une autre femme. Donc c'est lui qui est en tord. De plus, tu pouvais parler de son penchant pour l'alcool. Je suis sûr que tu aurais réussi à obtenir la garde de Dudley. Et puis tu aurais probablement eu aussi une pension alimentaire.

- Je…oui…je n'y ai pas pensé, s'alarma une fois de plus Pétunia.

Comme quoi le sang froid n'est pas éternel.

- Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Je ne veux pas aller en prison ! je ne peux pas ! Qui va s'occuper de Dudley sinon ? Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il aille chez Marge. Je ne supporte pas cette femme ! Elle est le portrait craché de Vernon. Et il est hors de question que mon Dudlinouchet finisse dans un orphelinat. Il y a plein d'enfant pas sûr là-bas !

- Je crois, ma tante que tu n'auras pas tellement de choix.

- Bien sûr que si ! Il faut juste se débarrasser du corps de ton oncle et l'on dira qu'il m'a quitté pour aller vivre en Amérique. Personne n'ira le chercher là-bas.

- Hé ! Il n'est pas question que je participe à ça ! Je veux pas être complice d'un meurtre moi !

- Mon petit, si tu veux continuer à vivre dans cette maison, il va falloir m'aider !

- Dans quinze jours, j'ai dix-sept ans, et je pourrai partir.

- Si tu ne m'aide pas, tu vas devoir partir tout de suite.

- Si tu m'obliges à partir, je dirais que tu as tué oncle Vernon !

- Je pourrai aussi te tuer toi ! Tu sais une fois qu'on l'a fait une fois, il n'est pas dur de recommencer, fit elle en regardant ses ongles « Faudrait que je les coupe tiens ».

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

- On ne peut plus sérieuse « ils commencent à être un peu longs »

- Oui mais si tu fais ça, tu n'auras pas le temps de te débarrasser de nos deux corps.

« et le sang s'est incrusté sous mes ongles, c'est pas très joli » elle arrêta de regarder ses ongles et leva la tête vers son neveu.

- Tu sais chéri, il est 14h30. Tout le monde est au travail à cette heure-ci. Ou alors si pas au travail, à la plage. Après tout, le soleil est magnifique aujourd'hui. Tout cela pour dire qu'un petit incendie passera inaperçu à cette heure-ci de la journée. Et le temps que quelqu'un prévienne les secours et qu'on arrive ici, vous serez tous les deux en train de vous consumer sous les flammes.

- Serais-tu prête à perdre ta maison ? Et tous tes précieux biens ?

- Serais-tu prêt à perdre ta si précieuse vie ?

Ils se jaugèrent du regard. Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur son oncle puis revint à sa tante, regarda encore son oncle, puis finalement sa tante.

- Ok, j'accepte de t'aider.

- Parfait ! Bien, moi je nettoie le sol et toi tu vas vider le congel.

- Le congel ? Nan, tu compte quand même pas le garder ici ?

- Tu trouves une autre solution ?

- Mais… et si Dudley va chercher une glace en cachette ?

- Il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Il est obéissant.

- Ah ah, mais bien sûr ! C'est pour ça que les glaces partent à une vitesse folle.

- Bon, on aura qu'à dire qu'il marche plus. Et qu'on a tout jeté.

- Non ça ne marchera pas. Par exemple s'il oublie que ça marche plus, il l'ouvrira quand même. Et tu ne seras pas dans la merde !

- Et tu proposes quoi ?

- hm… on peut mettre un cadenas.

- Et on dit quoi à Dudley ?

- Alors là c'est pas moi qui vais trouver toutes les solutions non plus !

- Je trouve que tu prends beaucoup de libertés avec moi garçon !

- Que veux-tu, les meurtres, ça rapproche. Et puis je découvre une facette de toi qui me plait.

- Écoute-moi bien garçon, je ne t'aime pas, je ne t'ai jamais aimé et je ne t'aimerai jamais. Alors si tu pouvais économiser ta salive et me parler le moins possible, j'en serais ravie. Et cela m'empêchera de te couper la langue. Paraît qu'on saigne beaucoup de la langue, ajouta-t-elle songeuse

- Et puis quoi encore ! Pour une fois que j'ai l'occasion de dire ce que je pense, je ne vais pas me gêner !

- Arrête de jacasser et va vider ce congel !

- Oui ma tante, fit Harry insolent

Harry se dirigea vers la cave pendant que sa tante partait chercher de quoi éponger le sang.

OoOoO

- Voilà c'est bon, c'est vide. Mais j'ai bien regardé, on va avoir du mal à le mettre dedans. De un, le congel est petit, de deux, ce con a un bon volume.

- On y arrivera, fit la tante en finissant de laver le sol.

- Mais si tu veux, on peut toujours le couper en morceaux, dit sérieusement Harry, comme ça on aura plus de facilité à le caser.

- Le couper, cria Pétunia, mais ça va pas non ?Comment peux-tu penser à faire une chose pareil ? Et me dire ça à moi qui suis chrétienne !

- Rolala, c'était de l'humour !

- Eh bien je n'aime pas ton humour !

- Pour ce qui est de ta chrétienté, ça ne t'as pas empêché de tuer ton mari.

- Il avait péché !

- Et toi alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec le petit jardinier que t'avais engagé l'été dernier ?

- … Ce n'est pas pareil !

- Ah non ? ironisa Harry

- Je n'ai jamais pensé un jour à quitter Vernon.

- Non, c'est vrai. T'as juste pensé à le faire quitter cette terre.

- Oh ça suffit ! Et puis c'est quoi cette glace que tu manges !

- Bah quoi ? Faut pas gaspiller ! C'est toi qui me l'as appris.

- Au lieu de dire des bêtises, aide moi plutôt à le soulever.

Harry mis sa glace dans la bouche et pris son oncle par les bras, pendant que sa tante tenait les jambes. Ils se dirigeaient difficilement vers la porte de la cave quand…

- Driiing !

Paniquée, Pétunia lâcha les jambes de son mari et regarda nerveusement en direction de la porte d'entrée. Harry, lui, avait entrouvert sa bouche sous l'effet de la surprise. Sa glace tomba et vint s'échouer sur le corps de Vernon. Harry dû se mordre la joue, afin de contenir son rire. Pauvre Vernon, souiller après la mort. Il finit par lâcher son oncle, ne supportant plus son poids. Il regarda en direction de la porte, puis croisa le regard apeuré de sa tante ! Décidément les vacances s'annonçaient amusantes, et riche en rebondissements.

**Voulez-vous que je continue ?**


End file.
